Toriel
'Toriel '(/ˈto.ɹiː.ɛl/, Tor-i-él) est le second personnage que l'on rencontre dans Undertale. Elle protège le protagoniste de Flowey et le guide à travers les Ruines. Profil Apparence La tête de Toriel ressemble à celle d'une chèvre blanche Nubienne, avec des oreilles tombantes et de petites cornes. Elle possède une paire de crocs visibles et de longs cils; ses iris ont une légère teinte rouge. Son corps est anthropomorphique, avec des pattes au bout de ses "bras" et "jambes". Elle porte une longue robe violette avec une Delta Rune représentée au niveau de la poitrine, et porte occasionnellement des lunettes lorsqu'elle lit. Personnalité Toriel est une monstre boss gentille et maternelle qui se soucie sincèrement du protagoniste et de son bien-être. Bien que paraissant bienveillante aux premiers abords, sa personnalité a aussi un côté plus sombre, notamment en voulant garder le protagoniste dans les ruines et dans sa façon de traiter Asgore. Elle possède un côté joueur, en aimant les jeux de mots et les blagues de mauvaise qualité. Elle adore cuisiner. Beaucoup de ses recettes utilisent l'escargot comme ingrédient principal, son plat préféré étant notamment la tarte à l'escargot. Elle sait également cuisiner la Butterscotch Pie. Toriel était considérée comme étant le cerveau du trône lorsqu'elle était reine"Since everyone knew she was really the brains behind the throne..." - Gerson. Elle désire à présent devenir enseignante. Lorsque le protagoniste arrive dans sa maison, elle dit avoir déjà préparé un programme pour son éducation. Dans les crédits de fin de la True Pacifist Route, l'on peut la voir debout devant une école, ayant réalisé son rêve d'enseigner, et dans une certaine fin neutre, elle recommence à régner sur l'Underground. Histoire Avant les événements d'Undertale, elle était mariée au Roi Asgore et avait un fils, Asriel. Lorsque le premier humain était tombé dans l'Underground, elle l'avait adopté(e) et le/la traitait comme son propre enfant. La mort de ses deux enfants avait poussé Asgore à déclarer la guerre aux humains, ce qui conduit Toriel à le quitter et abandonner le trône, ainsi qu'à aller habiter dans les Ruines. Entre ce moment et celui où le protagoniste arrive dans l'Underground, elle a vu de nombreux humains être assassinés et leurs âmes recueillies par Asgore. Neutral Route Au début du jeu, Toriel sauve le protagoniste de Flowey, le soignant des blessures que la fleur lui a infligées. Après s'être présentée, elle le guide à travers les premières salles des Ruines. Elle encourage le protagoniste à se comporter gentiment envers les monstres qu'il rencontre, en leur parlant, au lieu d'agir violemment. Elle donne ensuite un téléphone au protagoniste pour qu'ils puissent rester en contact car elle doit aller faire quelques courses. Elle lui dit de l'attendre dans la pièce où elle le laisse, seulement pour que le protagoniste puisse lui désobéir. Elle appelle ce dernier fréquemment durant son exploration des ruines, et était sur le point de l'appeler à nouveau lorsque le protagoniste arrive à l'entrée de sa maison. Elle fait visiter au protagoniste sa maison, lui montre sa chambre et prévoit de l'élever comme son propre enfant. Après que le protagoniste lui ait demandé comment sortir des Ruines, elle se lève brusquement et se fait suivre par le protagoniste. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de la sortie, elle explique qu'elle va la détruire pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, car tous les autres humains qui sont partis auparavant sont morts. À la fin des Ruines, Toriel dit au protagoniste de lui prouver qu'il est assez fort pour pouvoir survivre à l'extérieur, et l'engage dans un combat afin de le tester. Elle peut être tuée ou épargnée; si elle est épargnée, Toriel laisse le protagoniste partir mais lui demande de ne jamais revenir. Sans dit au protagoniste durant leur rendez-vous que lui et Toriel étaient amis et partageaient leur amour pour les blagues et les jeux de mots. Ils ne connaissaient pas le nom ou le visage de l'autre, puisqu'ils communiquaient à travers les portes des Ruines. Sans fait également part de sa promesse à Toriel de ne pas tuer les humains qu'il trouverait. Il fait remarquer que s'il n'avait pas fait cette promesse, le protagoniste serait "mort là où il se trouve". Voir la branche de fin de Toriel. True Pacifist Route Toriel réapparaît alors qu'Asgore et le protagoniste étaient sur le point de combattre, les interrompant avec ses flammes magiques, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Flowey au début du jeu. Elle explique que la raison de sa venue est qu'elle a réalisé que le protagoniste devrait prendre une vie pour partir, alors que c'est ce qu'elle essaie d'empêcher depuis le début. Lorsque les amis du protagoniste arrivent ensuite, elle se présente à eux et reconnaît immédiatement la voix de Sans. Elle dit au protagoniste qu'il pourrait rester dans l'Underground avec tous ses amis et vivre une vie heureuse malgré tout. Malheureusement, Flowey intervient après qu'il ait absorbé les âmes humaines, emprisonnant Toriel et les autres dans des branchages. Lorsque Flowey essaie de tuer le protagoniste, Toriel est la première à intervenir, utilisant à nouveau ses flammes magiques pour bloquer les projectiles de Flowey. Son âme, en même temps que celles de tous les autres monstres, est ensuite absorbée par Flowey, lui permettant de se transformer en tant qu'Asriel. Durant le combat entre le protagoniste et Asriel, Toriel apparaît comme une des âmes perdues. Épilogue - True Pacifist Route Après que le combat contre Asriel se soit terminé, elle apprend le véritable nom du protagoniste, Frisk. Elle lui dit qu'il/elle est libre d'aller se promener à travers l'Underground pour parler à ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Alphys avait amélioré le téléphone de Toriel pour qu'elle puisse également envoyer des messages. Frisk quitte l'Underground avec Toriel et tous ses autres amis. Alors que ces derniers quittent Frisk pour aller commencer leur nouvelle vie à la surface, Toriel demande à Frisk ce qu'il souhaite faire à présent. * Si Frisk décide de rester avec Toriel, elle fait remarquer qu'ils ne seraient jamais partis de l'Underground si il/elle avait fait ce choix plus tôt, mais qu'elle est heureuse du choix de Frisk. Elle comprend alors que Frisk n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller et est encore plus heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper de lui/elle, pour aussi longtemps qu'il/elle en aura besoin. Elle prend ensuite sa main et s'en vont ensemble. Après les crédits, une cinématique montre Toriel apportant une part de tarte dans la chambre de Frisk. * Frisk peut aussi lui dire qu'il/elle "a un endroit où aller". Toriel comprend et n'est pas fâchée d'entendre cela. Avant qu'elle quitte Frisk, elle lui dit qu'ils se reverront un jour. Après les crédits, une photo montre Toriel, Frisk et les autres réunis. thumb|220x220px Dans les crédits, l'on peut voir Toriel accueillant le Monster Kid dans une école, laissant supposer qu'elle a ouvert sa propre école et est devenue enseignante. En combat * Voir Toriel/En combat Relations Protagoniste Toriel se soucie et s'occupe toujours des humains qui tombent dans les Ruines, et le protagoniste n'y fait pas exception. Toriel est très protectrice avec eux. Elle essaie de garder le protagoniste avec elle dans les Ruines, pour éviter ce qu'il s'est déjà produit avec les autres humains qui ont échappés à sa protection. Si le protagoniste l'épargne, elle le laisse partir des Ruines, mais pas sans lui faire un câlin d'adieu avant. Si le protagoniste la tue durant la Neutral Route, elle utilise son énergie restante pour l'avertir de ce qui l'attend par la suite. Bien que le protagoniste soit responsable de sa mort, elle ne montre aucun signe de colère et continue à avoir une attitude maternelle avant de mourir. Cependant, si le protagoniste la tue alors qu'elle cesse de combattre le protagoniste, elle se moquera en lui disant qu'il est une horrible personne. Dans la Genocide Route, elle lui demande si il/elle la déteste vraiment à ce point, et réalise que celui/celle qu'elle voulait protéger en le gardant avec elle dans les Ruines n'est qu'un monstre, et non pas le protagoniste. Si le protagoniste l'appelle "Maman", elle est surprise et dit que si ce(tte) dernier(e) est heureux/se de l'appeler ainsi, elle est heureuse également. Si le protagoniste appelle Toriel au téléphone dans les Ruines et flirt avec elle, elle pense que il/elle plaisante. Si il/elle flirt avec elle après l'avoir appelée "Maman", elle se sentira mal à l'aise et dira que le protagoniste est un enfant "intéressant". Elle mentionnera ce moment à la fin de la True Pacifist Route. Si le jeu est réinitialisé, Toriel dit lorsqu'elle parle au protagoniste que c'est comme "rencontrer un vieil ami pour la première fois"."When humans fall down here, strangely... I... I often feel like I already know them. Truthfully, when I first saw you, I felt... ... like I was seeing an old friend for the first time." - Toriel Asgore Asgore est l'ex-mari de Toriel. Ils étaient autrefois très proches l'un de l'autre, et avaient gagnés la première place dans la compétition de touche-nez de 1998. Ils montraient leur affection en publique, à tel point que Gerson décrivait cela comme "insupportable". Elle est la source de son surnom, "Roi Fluffybuns". Après qu'Asgore ait déclaré la guerre à l'humanité, Toriel le quitte, dégoûtée des agissements de celui-ci. À la fin de la True Pacifist Route, elle refuse sa proposition de réconciliation et dit de lui qu'il est pathétique. Elle cache cependant qu'elle le garde toujours dans son cœur, comme en témoigne le fait qu'elle garde un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées chez elle et continue de cuisiner sa tarte favorite. L'on peut voir Asgore tailler une haie près de l'école dans les crédits de fin, insinuant qu'ils se sont probablement légèrement réconciliés. Flowey Toriel ne semble pas très bien connaître Flowey mais n'a pas l'air de vraiment l'apprécier après l'avoir surpris en train d'essayer de tuer le protagoniste, l'éloignant grâce à une boule de feu. Flowey dit d'elle que c'est une "vieille sorcière". Sans Ils ne peuvent pas se rencontrer en personne avant la fin de la True Pacifist Route, ainsi que lors de la fin familiale et la fin reine exilée, où ils deviennent de bons amis. Leur amitié a commencé lorsqu'ils se racontaient des blagues l'un à l'autre, à travers la porte menant aux Ruines. Un jour, Toriel lui avait demandé que si un humain arrivait par cette porte, qu'il le protège. Bien que Sans déteste faire des promesses, il avait accepté. Ils continuent à plaisanter ensemble après le combat contre le boss final de la Pacifist Route, envoyant de nombreux messages à Frisk pendant sa balade à travers l'Underground. Détails * Malgré la nature maternelle de Toriel, il lui arrive de dire des jurons : ** À la fin de la True Pacifist Route, elle dit "Who the hell is Sans ?", avant de se corriger elle-même en disant "Who the HECK is Sans ?". Cela surprend Alphys. ** Toby Fox a déclaré qu'il est possible que Toriel ait déjà dit le mot interdit (F-word, faisant allusion au mot Fuck) auparavant."It's entirely possible she's said the f-word before. There's no knowing. It's one of life's greatest mysteries." - Toby Fox, le 10 Novembre 2015. Twitter. * Selon Gerson, Toriel avait une fois porté une muu-muu (Robe Hawaïenne) à imprimé fleuri; tous les autres monstres l'ont complimentée en disant "Jolie muu-muu", mais elle croyait qu'ils l'appelaient de vache. Elle ne l'a plus jamais portée depuis."Actually, that reminds me. Toriel once wore a flower-patterned muu-muu... Folks kept saying "nice muu-muu" to her, but she kept thinking they were calling her a cow. So she never wore it again." - Gerson * Si le combat contre le mannequin est fini en l'ayant ennuyé, Toriel sera confuse et se dirigera vers la salle suivante comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. * Si Toriel est épargnée, elle se rendra près du lit de fleurs au début du jeu et dira "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Quelqu'un doit prendre soin de ces fleurs". Son fils dit la même chose au même endroit lors de l'épilogue de la True Pacifist Route. * Lorsque Toriel questionne le protagoniste sur ce qu'il préfère entre le caramel et la cannelle, si le protagoniste fait son choix puis relance le jeu sans avoir sauvegardé, Toriel se souviendra de ce qu'il préfère. * Même si Toriel est épargnée dans le mode Hard, l'Annoying Dog soulignera tout de même le fait qu'elle aurait dû mourir malgré le fait que le protagoniste ne l'ait pas tuée. * Toriel est également un endroit en Égypte, dans la ville de Mansoura. * Le nom de Toriel est une partie du mot "tu-''toriel''", car elle explique au protagoniste comment le jeu fonctionne. * En essayant de nommer l'humain tombé "Toriel", la réponse devient "I think you should think of your own name, my child" et empêche le nom d'être utilisé. Galerie TorielHomescreem.gif | Toriel avec ses lunettes de lecture dans son fauteuil, visible sur l'écran titre après avoir quitté les Ruines. Tori.png | Le sprite de Toriel après qu'elle ait tué le protagoniste par erreur. NoDifferent.png | Toriel se moquant du protagoniste lorsqu'il la tue alors qu'elle avait cessé ses attaques. ToreilFrog.png | Toriel foudroyant du regard le Froggit hostile. ToreilFrog2.png | Le Froggit s'enfuit, Toriel maintient son regard. Torielhug.png | Toriel câlinant le protagoniste avant son départ des ruines. Torialwut1.png | L'expression de Toriel si le protagoniste ennuie le mannequin lors du combat. Torialwut2.png | Toriel toujours confuse par l'étrange issue du combat contre le mannequin ennuyé. TorielTobyFaces.png | Ces expressions sont seulement utilisées durant la conversation avec Toby Fox à la fin du mode Hard. Heartache.png | Toriel obligeant le joueur à la combattre. Toriel-Undertale.jpg | Carte à échanger sur Steam. Toriel_Sprite_Comparsion.png | Une comparaison côte-à-côte de Toriel se suicidant (à droite) et Toriel étant tuée (à gauche). La seule différence est la bouche. Torieltarot.png | Carte de Tarot représentant Toriel. Références en:Toriel de:Toriel es:Toriel pl:Toriel ru:Ториэль zh:Toriel uk:Торіель ja:‎Toriel pt-br:Toriel Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Ruines